1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to routers, and in particular, to methods and systems for routing data from a point of sale device to a remote system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional point of sale (POS) systems often include POS terminals (which may be a personal computer running POS software), printers, displays, keyboards and the like. Thus, many conventional POS systems necessitate the integration of different types of equipment from different manufacturers.
Many conventional point of sale systems include printers that provide printed paper receipts to evidence a transaction has taken place. For example, a receipt can act as evidence that a customer has purchased an item listed on the receipt at a given date, time, and location. The receipt can also include an indication as to what financial instrument was used to purchase the item (e.g., cash, credit card, gift card, etc.).
Certain receipts can be used in an item-return, where the customer is returning the item to the seller, and uses the receipt as evidence that the item was purchased by the customer from the seller. Receipts can be used for tax purposes (e.g., as evidence of a tax deductible purchase), and/or for reimbursement purposes (e.g., where an employee made a purchase in the course of their employment and uses the receipt as evidence that the purchase was made).